The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Summer Emotions’.
The new Gaura plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Gaura lindheimeri ‘Gausudre’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,981. The new Gaura plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Gausudre’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in July, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gaura plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands since 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Gaura plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.